Edward's House
by parawhorextwilightx
Summary: -cheesy summary alert- Edward takes Bella to his house, she feels an inexplainable need to be with him. LEMON.


**Okay so...this is my first fanfic, my first lemon, my first piece of writing I'm putting online. Sorry if its not very...descriptive. I just imagined the room in my head and wrote it, so it may not be all that good. This may be a one shot, or I might continue it.**

* * *

**  
**

He held my hand as he brought me into his house. I could feel the tension radiating from him. I gave it a little squeeze and he looked down at me, smiling.

"What d'you think?" returning my little hand squeeze.

My eyes swept the room. It had the rooms of an average house; kitchen, living area, a bathroom, a bedroom.

It was anything but average, though.

Everywhere I looked there was black and red. The ceiling, the floor, even the windows had a reddish tint to them. The kitchen counter, the stove, the microwave, the fridge. All black with red outlines. The lights were slightly red too. The whole place looked eerie.

"Wow." I breathed. I jumped slightly as his hands wound around my waist, pulling me to him. "Do you like it?" he whispered from my neck, placing a soft kiss there.

"I love it. It's almost as beautiful as you," my hand travelled backwards, running through his hair. He continued to place light kisses down my shoulder, pulling at my shirt. I moaned.

"Let me show you the bedroom." He let go of my waist and took hold of my hand again. My eyes kept darting around as he led me to his room, trying to take in everything. It was amazing.

He opened the door to his room, letting go of my hand as he did so. I tried to see through the darkness, but I couldn't.

"Edward?" I called out, feeling the panic developing at the bottom of stomach. A red light flickered on in the corner of the room, and I saw him standing in the glow of the tiny light, a halo of red surrounding him.

My angel.

"Edward!" I didn't know what was wrong with me, I felt as if my chest was on fire. I needed to be with him, I needed to be with him in every way. Slightly surprised at myself, I threw myself at him.

I felt him stagger a little, surprised.

"What's wrong??" he asked frantically.

"Edward," I breathed. My hands roamed down his chest, my lips hungrily seeking his. I traced his perfect abs, my hands lingering there.

"Bella. My Bella." He whispered, his hands exploring my body just as freely as I was exploring his. He pressed against me, whispering "my Bella" again. I felt his raging erection against me.

We stumbled around, kissing. He finally found a light and we fell on the bed together, still kissing.

He rolled on top of me and took my shirt off in one fluid movement. He placed light kisses down my body. He kissed my thighs through my jeans, and then took them off too.

My hands fumbled with the buttons on his shirt while he nibbled slightly on my ear.  
"Bella, I love you." He whispered. I gasped as he pinched my nipple through my bra and ripped his shirt off, the buttons scattering everywhere. He unclasped my bra and threw it to the side. I screamed when his tongue licked my nipple. He drew circles around it with his tongue, teasing.

"Edward, please," I moaned, pushing my body up to him. "More,"

He complied. He sucked, nibbled, and licked my breasts.

My hands roamed down him, my hips rocking up involuntarily. I unzipped his jeans and used my foot to push them off him.

He held my hands above my head with one of his hands and used the other hand to take my panties off. He shoved the lace aside and ran one cold, delicate finger along my clit. I groaned and pushed my hips into his hand. He pushed a finger into me and his tongue began licking my clit.

"Fuck, Edward!" I yelled as he slid another finger into me. He moaned against my clit, the vibrations sending even more pleasure to me. My hands tangled into his hair and pushed his head deeper into me. He continued slamming his fingers into me. I moaned. _Fuck, he's good_.

His teeth dragged against my clit and I screamed. All these sensations were threatening to send me diving over the edge.

He moaned against my clit again and I fell into bliss. I pulled his hair and screamed his name over and over.

"Fuck." I panted.

EPOV

_Fuck_.

She was so beautiful.

My Bella. Open and waiting for me. I watched as she came down from her high. My fingers were slick with her juices. I brought them up to her lips and watched her suck them. I groaned.

My raging hard-on brought me back to reality. Fuck, I needed to be inside of her so bad. I slid out of my boxers and my cock sprang free. I was so hard it was almost painful.

I saw her crawl on all fours towards me. Before I knew what was really happening, my cock was in her mouth.

"Fuck!" I exhaled loudly, my eyes rolling slightly to the back of my head. _My Bella is sucking me!_

"Edward," she whispered around my cock, taking me deeper, her hands fondling my balls.

"Oh, fuck. Bella, baby. Oh, God, yeah," I moaned randomly, lost in the feelings she was giving me.

She moaned around my cock. The vibrations rushed through me. _Fuck!!_

"Bella, baby, I wanna be inside you when I cum," I whispered, barely able to get the words out. I flipped her over and without saying a word slid my cock into her. I almost came right then.

Her hips began rocking into me. I stopped her, holding her thighs steading. "Fuck, Bella. Give me a minute."

She nodded, taking her lower lip into her mouth. Fuck, how can she do this!?

"Fuck me, Edward." She breathed.

That was all the encouragement I needed. I started moving in and out of her, watching her in fascination. Her mouth was open slightly, her eyes half closed, her breathing erratic.

"Baby, you feel so fucking good," I whispered. "I'm so close."

She nodded, her eyes closing even more. "Me too, Edward. _Oh fuck!!_" She screamed as I started fingering her clit wildly. I felt her tightening around me.

"EDWARD!!!" She screamed as her orgasm overcame her. I watched her beautiful figure rock with me, moving together as if we were one.

I was so caught up in her orgasm, I had almost forgotten about mine. I came inside her, shaking. I fell on top of her and she rolled over so she was on top of me.

"I love you." I whispered in her neck.

* * *

**Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
